The present invention relates generally to the field of safety exit devices for doors and the like.
Heretofore, such devices have been generally known from a number of patents which are exemplified by Deutscher et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,631, dated Mar. 11, 1969; Zawadzky U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,145 dated Oct. 19, 1971, Zawadzky U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,047, dated May 16, 1972 and Williams U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,262.
The structures disclosed in these patents all relate to panic exit devices which utilize a push bar rather than the previously shown devices having a pivotally supported panic bar. Aside from this common structural characteristic, however, it is significant to note that the device of each of these patents are fabricated as a complete unit for attachment to the door frame, and each device includes the latch bolt as a component part of the unit which is to be attached to the exit door frame. Thus, these prior arrangements necessitate the installation of an additional keeper or strike separate and apart from that which may be normally required for a conventional lock mechanism which may be installed in the door frame structure.
In the present invention, the panic exit device utilizes a push bar actuator unit of simplified and unique construction, which can be attached to the frame structure on the inside of a door, particularly in the case of frames of the so-called extruded narrow stile type, and which can be connected to and utilized with a conventional already installed or to be installed lock mechanism; and in addition to being operable by the push bar of the panic device, they are also operable independently by an operatively associated conventional key-controlled or manually operable means mounted on the door frame, such means being accessible from the outside of the door.